


Smells Like Wet Wolf

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: It certainly didn’t come as a surprise to Ron when Nix’s alpha sent a letter asking him for a divorce, a nice word that for the humans meant just the breaking of a marriage, but that let those who knew what was hidden behind understand that she wanted nothing to do anymore with her omega.Not that he smelled of her anymore, but now when he went back, there would be no re-scenting in his future, no alpha waiting with a nest for him, ready to help him through his heat and fill him up good with babies.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Smells Like Wet Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fiorediloto for betareading this <3  
> Written for the maritombola of LDF, prompt 81 - Bestiality

When rumors went around that Nix had had a breakdown, Ron couldn’t say he was surprised.

He had been expecting the other wolf to have a meltdown ever since he had heard that Nix had refused to leave Bastogne and go home. None of the humans could understand how badly a choice like that would weigh on a mated wolf, especially an omega one, away from their alpha for so long.

Ron could only imagine how many strings Nix’s parents must have pulled to make the golden ticket home happen, and how angry his alpha must have been to hear that Nix had refused to go back.

As an officer, it was admirable for him to want to stay on the line with his men. It was unthinkable for the few wolves around to see an omega stay that long away from his mate and refuse the chance to get their scent back on their skin anew.

Not to mention, they could all sniff his heat getting closer with each passing week.

With the hormones bubbling up without any outlet, it wasn’t really difficult to understand why Nix had started drinking more and more.

Of course the brass had no idea about the underlying problems, a bunch of beta humans, scent-null the lot of them.

It certainly didn’t come as a surprise to Ron when Nix’s alpha sent a letter asking him for a divorce, a nice word that for the humans meant just the breaking of a marriage, but that let those who knew what was hidden behind understand that she wanted nothing to do anymore with her omega.

Not that he smelled of her anymore, but now when he went back, there would be no re-scenting in his future, no alpha waiting with a nest for him, ready to help him through his heat and fill him up good with babies.

Ron observed from a distance as Nix shouted in rage about his wife taking away his son and his dog.

Of course, everybody else thought it a bit crazy that Nix would seem more upset about the dog than the kid. Except they couldn’t know how important it was for a young omega wolf to have a trusty dog around at home, especially if they didn’t care for their alpha when the heat struck.

It was a personal choice, after all, but a quiet popular one for those mated to women, unable to give them a knot.

Back when the drafting had started, it had looked like they all implicitly wanted not to forge friendships with the other wolves in the ranks, preferring to stay with their human comrades and avoid shifting, not to risk the humans spotting them and starting to wonder if there was somebody not properly human among them.

Somehow Ron had barely ever talked to Nix before Dick appointed him to lead Easy. But after that, it was like the floodgates had opened. Ron had to admit that it was nice to have another wolf as a friend, even if they never hinted about their other nature. It was nice though, to know there was someone close to him that _knew_.

Ron came to cherish the nights he spent with the other officers, playing cards, chatting and drinking. For once the void that had formed around him at Dog - even if the humans couldn’t obviously understand why they felt so wary of him, especially at night - was filled with people who trusted him, who thought he was actually funny and interesting.

***

Lewis had tried to keep himself away from the other wolves, at first because he hadn’t really cared for them even trying to sniff him, and then because he’d figured he wouldn’t really find better friends in them than some of the humans had come to be.

At first he didn’t want to risk coming home with a weekend pass only for his wife and mate to scent some other wolf on him or on his clothes, but that had soon stopped even being a problem, what with their relationship cooling down a bit because of the distance and a bit because of him changing. He surely didn’t lack company anywhere they were stationed, but he tried at least to keep himself to human women. No real danger of messing up there, not for an omega like him at least.

But then his relationship had gone down the drain, a complete clusterfuck of him wanting to be there with his men and his best friend - who needed somebody to check he didn’t let life tear him down, whatever he might try to pretend - and finding out at the same time that the life he had had before the draft seemed suddenly meaningless.

What he’d wanted before and what he wanted now were so misaligned that Lewis wasn’t really sure Kathy would have appreciated it if he were to come back and show her the new person he had become.

If Lewis had to be honest, she wouldn’t probably be what he needed anymore.

Not that she was too soft, or too much of a snob. She was pretty average as an alpha, he reckoned. But now he needed someone that truly made him feel safe, and Kathy - with her soft clothes, with her makeup and her lilac scent - wasn’t exactly the kind of alpha who could protect him in times of danger. Then again, not like the humans he served with were.

Now more than ever he needed someone who could pin him down, make him unable to go away, to run to the other end of the world, away from himself and his own nightmares. He needed someone who could understand those nightmares and see him through them.

It was a surprise for Lewis to find himself in the same group of friends as another wolf, Ron, pulled in the circle by Dick, no less, Dick who had clearly something of a magnet for wolves and the strangest proficiency for befriending them and making them trust him, unlike every other human in close proximity, who felt the instinctive need to step away and find better company.

It clearly spoke to the fact that Lewis had had to stay by Dick's side and make sure he wouldn’t make some other reckless decision, such as jumping on Japan or something like that.

"I trust him," Dick had said, face so serious and open he couldn’t have possibly been lying.

Lewis had almost groaned at him. Trust that human to trust an alpha wolf of all the people.

But with slow nights playing cards with Ron and the others and even longer car rides as they moved from one part of the line to the next, Lewis actually came to know and like Ron. Even if he was an alpha and Lewis would have usually been more than wary of him.

Ron didn't try to sniff at him, though, and was friendly without treating Lewis as every human around him did. He made Lewis feel normal, which was actually quite appreciated. The few people that did treat him normally despite knowing of his family’s money and of his true nature were so few that Lewis usually tried to keep them close.

If he had to be truly honest, there was something in the danger of Ron's smile - all teeth and pulled lips, the closest thing to a snarl or a menacing grin that Lewis had ever seen - that actually sent a shiver running down Lewis's spine.

It wasn't unpleasant.

The divorce letter didn't come as a surprise, but he couldn't keep the hurt from his voice as he told Dick about her decision to take his dog. His dog.

That was the worst kind of slap in the face to any omega, their alpha not only telling them that they weren't wanted anymore, but also that they would be completely on their own when the time came for them to lose their minds to the fever and the need, not even their faithful dog to knot them to orgasm.

It was a petty move, and Lewis couldn't do anything about it so far from home.

The only one that understood was Ron, and if he didn't look surprised about the divorce either, he was at least sympathetic for what she was taking away from him.

With the worsening of his mood, Lewis had to admit at least to himself that maybe his heat was coming. He could certainly sniff scents stronger than usual, and feel other senses heighten too, but what truly surprised him was to notice he could guess where Ron was at all times.

It was as if his body had recognized that he wasn't mated anymore and that there wasn't going to be neither a mate nor an animal companion to help him through the worst of the heat, and it had started turning around towards the closest alpha he could trust.

It would have been embarrassing if not for the interest he could sometimes notice in Ron's gaze as they sat one opposite the other at the table, dealing cards into the small hours.

Ron didn't say anything, even avoided staying too long in any room alone with Lewis, but the interest was there, filling the air around Ron for Lewis to sniff at and grow warm and pleased inside.

There was no denying Ron was attracted to him, and even if Lewis hadn't looked at another alpha but Kathy in years, he could admit Ron was charming in his own dangerous way.

There was an alpha that could definitely pin him down.

There was an alpha that could surely keep him safe if Lewis ever needed to be protected.

***

Lewis sipped at a glass of whisky, his eyes fixed on Ron at the other side of the table, his face barely visible through the smoke and the semi-darkness imposed after lights out. But Lewis could see Ron was looking back at him, and put his glass down on the table and intertwined his fingers over his stomach, to not let the alpha see the faint tremor in them.

With the heat upon him he could barely keep a hold of himself and his desires, not to mention the finer movements of his body.

He licked his lips slowly, tasting Vat 69 and the faintest trace of sweat. What he could scent under the smoke though, was the unmistakable spike of answering hormones from the other side of the table.

That would have been confirmation enough that Ron was interested, even if Lewis hadn't had his eyes on him to see how Ron's eyes flashed gold for the quickest moment, or how his nostrils flared as his gaze followed the movement of Lewis' tongue.

Lewis lifted his chin and swallowed, his instincts almost purring at the way Ron's eyes tracked even that movement.

"I'll hit the sack, I think," he told the rest of the unsuspecting players, picking up his cards only to throw them towards Lipton who was dealing. He downed his whisky in a long sip while he stood, offering a toast to the men sitting around the table before climbing the stairs to the bedroom he had claimed for himself.

He didn't need to look back to know Ron had his eyes on him.

Lewis didn't bother locking the door once he was in his room. He abandoned his jacket on the nearest chair and tugged at his tie to undo the first button of the shirt underneath.

He had barely finished unlacing his boots and kicking them away when there was the softest rasp of knuckles against his door.

Lewis grinned, satisfaction bubbling up in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes?" He grinned wantonly at Ron after opening the door to find him standing outside of it, a pinched look on his face and an unmistakable scent of jealousy in the air around him.

"You are-" he stopped, throwing a look towards the stairs behind him, and Lewis pulled him in by his jacket.

Because it would have been bad to go several years with his human cover intact just for Ron to ruin it mere months away from finally going home, and because he needed Ron to stop stalling and get to the part where he offered Lewis sex.

Ron started inhaling deeply at being pulled closer, but stopped abruptly, an ashamed look dawning on his face when he noticed what he had been doing. He looked away for a moment, but turned to look at Lewis as soon as the door was closed and they were alone in the relative privacy of the room.

"You're almost in heat." It wasn't a question, and Lew didn’t need to confirm it, as they were both quite aware of the scent of unmated, _ready_ omega Lewis was pouring out of every pore of his body.

Lewis nodded, though, holding Ron's gaze as he licked his lips slowly and porpusefully enticing.

Ron's pupils widened at that, his eyes growing dark with desire, and he leaned a little closer, not quite stepping towards Lewis but like he had to stop himself from doing just that. Lewis felt his body react at the lust that was palpable in the air, at seeing the alpha clearly waiting only for a word to grab Lewis and throw him down on the mattress.

"Yes," he breathed, not even sure if he was still answering an unasked question or if he was telling Ron he could go ahead.

Ron swallowed, his eyes snapping up to meet his gaze again, and he forcibly leaned back, reigning himself in.

That kind of control over his instincts was almost frightful to Lewis, who fell so easily to his own, and he found he liked Ron even more for it.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked with that pinched look back on his face. "Are you going to let a human help you through it?" He closed his mouth around a breath, and even if he hadn't asked it they both knew what he was wondering was if Lewis thought a beta human could satisfy him even without a knot.

Lewis hummed softly, trying to bite back a moan at the choking scent of jealousy in the air. "Are you offering yourself?" he whispered, his voice starting to waver under the strength of his desire.

Ron's nostrils flared when he inhaled the scent coming off of Lewis. He stopped holding back and stepped closer, entering Lewis' personal space while raising his hands to wrap them around Lewis' biceps. He kept Lewis still as he leaned in to press the tip of his nose to Lewis' throat, barely grazing it as he sniffed up and down.

Lewis let out a moan and tilted his head to give him more space, feeling himself grow wet at having a strong alpha so close to him.

"You're so open and ready," Ron whispered with pure hunger in his voice. Lewis almost jumped when Ron licked his throat, leaving a wet patch over which he huffed a breath. "A nice omega so far from home. Do you trust me with this?" He grazed his teeth over Lewis' throat, putting the lightest pressure over the mating nerve in Lewis’s neck, the one that would make it obvious to every wolf that Lewis was his if Ron were to bite down on it. 

Lewis exhaled in a rush and turned to look at Ron, his eyes falling over Ron's lips, so inviting and close to his own. But he forced himself to look back into his eyes again.

"I think I can trust you. I think there is no wolf back home that I could trust more to know what I need."

Ron nodded slowly, quietly pleased, and he moved one hand from Lewis' arm to his face, gently brushing his thumb over Lewis' cheekbone.

"You can trust me. I'd make sure to keep you safe, you could count on that. And I’d help you through your heat.”

Lewis sighed softly, nodding, and leaned in to press his lips to Ron’s, unable to hold back anymore. Ron let him, wrapping his fingers around the nape of his neck to tug Lewis even closer. Lewis tilted his head under the lightest pressure of Ron’s touch, parting his lips more for him, moaning as he let Ron explore his mouth and dominate the kiss.

"Undress."

Lewis gasped softly at the order, finding himself grow even more wet at the power under it. Instead of hurrying to comply though, he took his time, keeping his eyes on the alpha in the room.

It was all about the power play underway, him pushing the limits to see how far away the alpha would let him go, and the alpha finding what could keep Lewis under his thumb.

Lewis hooked his thumbs under his suspenders, pulling them up for a couple seconds before lowering them from his shoulders. He raised his eyebrows at Ron as he let the suspenders drop around his hips.

He moved to taking off his tie, pulling it away and throwing it over the jacket on the chair. Unbuttoning his shirt was a trip on its own, Lewis flushing with pleasure at seeing Ron follow raptly every inch of naked skin as it was uncovered.

Ron finally started to undress himself with slow, measured gestures that didn’t let on how much he wanted to just throw his clothes away and simply jump Lewis like an animal.

Lewis opened his pants with his eyes fixed on the alpha, pushing them down his legs together with his damp underwear. He could see Ron’s attention focus over his groin, his hard cock clearly showing how much he wanted this.

What Ron still couldn’t see was how wet Lewis was, ready for an alpha to open him up and fill him.

Lewis decided to fix that and kicked his pants away before turning around, giving Ron his back to crawl on the bed. He grinned at the loud intake of breath that came from behind him, Ron finally able to give a good look to his ass and the shiny wet skin of his inner thighs.

Before Lewis could even throw a glance to the alpha from over his shoulder he found himself weighed down by Ron’s body now blanketed over his back, pinning him down onto the mattress.

Lewis let out a loud moan, his cock twitching in arousal, and he pressed back against Ron, rubbing his ass over Ron’s lap, happily feeling the weight of the alpha’s cock.

“Ron-”

Ron pressed his face against the crook of Lewis’ neck, grazing the mating nerve with his teeth without sinking down on it yet. That was enough to shut Lewis up.

Lewis closed his eyes and arched his back, spreading his legs for Ron with a high-pitched moan when Ron started rubbing his heavy cock in the crease between his asscheeks. The head of Ron’s cock pressed against Lewis’ wet asshole, insistent enough to almost move past the ring of muscles before Ron moved back, keeping himself outside of it even as he kept on rubbing against it time and time again.

“Ask me.”

Lewis let his head hang between his shoulders, canting his hips in a dazed attempt to have the alpha finally press his cock in and deep. But Ron pinned him down bodily, ignoring Lewis’ whine at finding himself completely blocked.

Despite the loud complaint that had escaped him Lewis could feel more slick drip out of him, terribly aroused at feeling the power and strength of the mate he had chosen.

“Mate me.”

Ron growled softly, a pleased rumble coming from the depth of his chest. He finally sunk his teeth in Lewis’ neck, sending sparks of pleasure through his body that had him arching his back with a loud moan, all his muscles pulled taut.

Lewis was still coming down the high of being bitten when Ron moved his fingers behind him to check how much preparation he needed. But Lewis was already a wet mess, the rim of muscles pliable under his touch, ready to be filled.

Ron let out a pleased growl and bit a little more gently at Lewis' shoulder, an inch away from the mark he had already left. He pulled his fingers out of Lewis', pressing a kiss to his skin to placate the low whine that was starting in the back of Lewis' throat.

Lewis sighed deeply, a full body shiver running through him at the feeling of fur covering him, Ron's muscular body changing on top of him as the alpha assumed his wolf form.

It was like a breath he hadn't known he was holding finally left him in a rush and Lewis felt himself grow completely relaxed under the weight and warmth of the alpha wolf.

There was someone that could give him what he needed, someone that was going to protect him and growl and slash at whoever might try to get to Lewis while he was so weak and out of his mind with heat.

Lewis shifted slightly, studying how different it felt to have Ron all over him instead of Kathy.

He was definitely heavier than she was even in her wolf form, and the scent was miles away from her flowery one. Ron smelled of fire and woods, his coat hoarser than Kathy's, having probably foregone grooming his fur for a while.

Lewis wasn't even sure if Ron did like someone brushing him as much as his wife - ex wife now - did.

The bigger difference between the two alphas though was quite clear and pressing as soon as Lewis tried shifting back under the wolf now busy lavishing his shoulder and ear, happily scenting him for all the other wolves to know Lewis wasn't unmated anymore.

Lewis let out a soft whine of desire as he rolled his hips, the wolf’s heavy cock bumping against his asscheeks and dragging against his skin. He tried wiggling his backside until he could feel the head of Ron's cock press against the crack of his ass, and then he let out a deep sigh, raising his ass more for him and lowering his shoulders to the mattress, presenting himself to his alpha.

"Please," he begged with no shame, licking his lips and eagerly rolling his hips to spur Ron into finally claiming his ass.

It took Ron a couple false starts to finally manage to find his asshole with the head of his cock, and he growled in the thrust that drove his cock a good two thirds deep inside the omega under him.

Lewis threw his head back with an howl of pleasure, his thighs trembling under the alpha’s onslaught.

Ron barely gave him the time to grow accustomed to the girth of his dick before he started thrusting inside of Lewis, driving his cock balls deep in the wet asshole that clenched around him, driving him crazy with desire and pleasure.

He tried to comunicate to the omega how pleased he was with him and with how pliant he was under him by putting all his weight in every thrust, fucking him hard and relentlessly, satisfied at the loud moans that Lewis let out every time his alpha cock dragged against his prostate.

Lewis whined and moaned, quickly losing his ability to stay coerent. He could barely focus on pushing back on the thick cock taking him apart, hoping Ron would soon knot him for good, force him to take all the semen he had to give.

Soon he started babbling to his mate about how good he was and how much he needed for him to fill him up with his pups. The war outside and the fact that they needed to wait to have new puppies until they were again stateside were completely forgotten.

Lewis let his head hang between his shoulders, barely managing to breathe through the savage thrusting of his new mate, and he tried to hold on for the ride. He couldn't help but let out a whine when he caught a glimpse of the shape of the thick cock moving in and out of him, bulging out his stomach at every movement.

Despite having never gotten pregnant with an alpha, a part of him knew without any doubt that he would look great when in a few months his pregnancy would start showing.

The air was filled with his moans and soft prayers for Ron not to stop, to knot him good and fill him up, and with the harsh panting of the wolf on top of him, the wet sounds of their mating made for an obscene background that instead of turning him off only managed to get Lewis impossibly harder.

Lewis could barely scent his own heat under the overpowering smell of sex and that of wet fur where Ron was blanketed over his back, overheating every inch he covered, making him sweat copiously.

Lewis let out a long, breathless moan when Ron's knot started inflating, catching repeatedly on the rim of his asshole until the wolf shoved past it, locking the two of them together for good. The way the knot pressed against Lewis' prostate was almost torturous for how insistent it was, almost overstimulating him. Lewis tensed up with a scream as he reached his orgasm with so much strength that some of his semen ended up hitting him even under his chin.

He would have fallen bonelessly over the mattress if not for the knot in him, locking their bodies together and keeping Lewis' ass high in the air for his alpha to keep giving the smallest thrusts, basically just rolling his hips to keep rubbing himself back and forth inside the omega.

Lewis whined and moaned, his eyes scrunched shut as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him, his stomach slowly inflating more at every gush of come Ron shot inside of him.

It took him a few minutes to catch his breath and find his lucidity once again, but then Lewis smiled, all pleased with himself and his mate, and he pushed one hand under his body. He skimmed his fingers over the round belly, the skin pulled tight over his stomach now filled with come.

He knew then that his heat wasn't going to last long, not this time, not with a true wolf knotting him instead of the meager substitute for it he usually had to get when it was his ex-wife who took care of him.

"Thanks," he murmured, voice hoarse and throat aching after all the screaming. He had no idea how long it had even been, or how soon the knot was going to deflate, or when the next wave of heat was going to hit him, making his mate fuck him to an inch of his life once more.

If he had to be honest, he couldn't wait for it. It had been too long since he had had such good sex, and he was pretty sure some sweet word or maybe a blow job would have gotten Ron on with the plan.

Ron licked and nuzzled at his shoulder, and Lewis wished he could see if his mate was wiggling his tail or not, suddenly finding himself impatient to know exactly if and how much his alpha was pleased with him.

Even if, by the quantity of come inside of him, he could guess the answer was at least _very satisfied_.

***

They lay curled together in bed hours after, when the heat had almost dwindled down.

Ron was happily spooning Lewis from behind, his fingers entwined with Lewis’, their hands resting over Lewis’ huge, round belly. Slowly, almost lazily, Ron thrust in and out of his puffy, abused asshole.

Lewis’ need to be knotted had somehow abated in the meantime, and that was the reason Ron had even changed back, glad for the chance to fuck his mate even in human form, still hard for him despite Lewis having had so many orgasms wrung out of him that he hadn’t even managed to spill a drop of come through his last two.

Ron pressed soft kisses to the violently red mark he had left over the mating nerve in Lewis’ neck, and Lewis moaned softly, pleased and satisfied with his alpha.

He pushed his hips back towards Ron almost unthinkingly, enjoying the slow rolling of Ron’s hips behind him and the way his human cock dragged against his prostate. If at first he had almost protested to being fucked once again when his balls were completely empty and his cock aching, he had started growing hard once more at the wet sounds that the alpha’s cock made as Ron pumped it in and out, the sloshing of it through the copious amounts of semen the most obscene sound Lewis had ever heard.

Ron nuzzled the shell of his ear, sighing happy and satisfied with his cock buried deep in his omega. “Never had an omega get pregnant with my puppies,” he admitted easily, a touch of possessiveness in the way he caressed Lewis’ belly.

Lewis merely hummed, turning to get a kiss from over his shoulder, looking quite pleased when Ron hurried to give it to him.

“You better not have another one either,” Lewis threatened him placidly, a twinkle in his eyes and a grin tugging at his lips that had Ron beam at him.

Somehow, despite spending half a life convinced he would have liked a meek omega for himself, Ron couldn’t help but find the playful, snarky nature of his mate marvelous, the knowledge that his omega was dangerous despite not having shot a single round throughout the whole war yet.

“You’ll be the only one,” he reassured Lewis, looking on as Lewis nodded, satisfied, licking his lips in just the same way he had before everything had started.

“Great. Now get me off again.” Lewis grinned even more, pressing his ass back against Ron’s lap.

Ron grinned back at him, all teeth and danger, smelling like a pleased alpha through and through, and snapped his hips hard enough to wrench a new moan out of Lewis’ throat.

“Yes, Captain.”


End file.
